


The Righteous Shall Rule

by Lord_Robbie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Caning, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Paddling, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Robbie/pseuds/Lord_Robbie
Summary: This is a lesbian retelling of IMTCWAY's classic Buffy Sequel Series Her Just Desserts and the Scooby Slave. It is all about how Dawn Summers forms a Harem around spanking Willow Rosenberg. I will be removing the incest parts to make it more about controlling Willow. Dawn will also be aged up to 18. But Dawn will be spanking Buffy just as in the original series. So enjoy this dark story expertly written by IMTCWAY and changed slightly by me for a lesbian audience, this is The Righteous Shall RULE.
Relationships: Willow Rosenberg/Dawn Summers, Willow Rosenberg/Multiple Women
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Righteous Shall Rule

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Scooby Slave](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/743787) by IMTCWAY. 



Willow stood at the foot of the stairs. She was entirely naked. Most people who knew her would have been amazed by this. The redhead had always been self-conscious of her body, convinced that she was unattractive, and anyway, no nice girl would be seen around without clothes, except by her lover. Even a week ago she would have no more gone around the house unclothed than she would have failed to study for an exam, but now she no longer made such decisions for herself. Dawn, Dawn Summers the slayer’s little sister, who now made those decisions, thought any location in the world was improved by having a naked Willow in it. Every day, just after Buffy left to go on patrol, the older girl would walk into the living room where the teenager would be waiting for her, and slowly, and without words, remove her clothes. This was a simpler operation than it might once have been as she no longer wore underwear as it was not permitted. Whatever program Dawn had for her that evening she would perform nude, remaining that way until it was time to retire to Dawn’s bed, although of course she would be nude there as well.

Ever since her magic meltdown with Rack and her subsequent punishment by Dawn, Willow was little more than a sex slave. In the punishment session itself she had been completely broken. Since her will had been severely damaged by the powers she had abused, she had allowed the younger girl to dominate her entirely. The 18-year-old had taken full advantage, ensuring that her victim was unable to return to her old life after the agreed punishment was over. Not a day had passed since without the redhead’s bottom receiving a severe spanking, normally several, the marks of which could still be clearly seen. Dawn had made it clear that these were not necessarily punishments; she just liked to spank the girl’s ass. If there was good cause to punish, and this hadn’t happened yet, a much more severe therapy would be required. 

The number one crime that she could commit would be letting Buffy know what was going on. Her mistress had made it clear that when this happened, however the slayer discovered it, Willow’s buttocks would glow with a shade of red that they had not yet enjoyed. This was not very fair, and was bound to happen eventually, but there was nothing of fairness in the relationship between them. The older girl already knew not to expect it, and in any case dared not complain. That was another action that would be bound to lead to her buttocks receiving violent attention.

Dawn came slowly down the stairs, gazing lustily at the beautiful redhead waiting there, facing towards her. The spot was chosen carefully, so that she could also see Willow’s bottom reflected in the large hall mirror. Much as she loved Willow’s tits and Willow’s pussy, she had to admit that it was those beautiful white globes that pleased her most. Her own life had also changed dramatically in the last week. For until the punishment session had started; she had no idea she had lesbian (or rather bi) tendencies. She was totally unaware that she fancied Willow. 

She had no idea she was into spanking, yet it had all taken her completely by surprise, and now it dominated her life. It now seemed she had not a single thought in the entire day that was not about her beautiful friend. In all these thoughts that girl was naked of course; Dawn took this so much for granted now that on the occasions she saw the witch fully clothed it came as a surprise to her. Indeed it was an unpleasant surprise that shouldn’t be allowed! 

The thoughts also included just about every act of sex that she knew about that could be performed between two women, and of course lots of spanking. She really, really, really loved spanking Willow’s bare bottom. There was probably nothing she liked more. If only the girl’s ass healed a bit more quickly. She couldn’t put the lovely redhead over her lap nearly as often as she wanted, because the older girl needed some time to recover. How frustrating! The other frustrating thing was her sister. She wasn’t foolish enough to think she could keep this secret for long and she had no idea how Buffy would react. Oh well, time to cross that bridge when it comes.

Right now it was time for something new. The second-best thing in all the world, next to spanking Willow’s bare bottom, was humiliating Willow in public. She had discovered this when she had taken the naked redhead outside after her punishment, and allowed strangers to grope and even spank her victim. What a kick it had given her! And Willow hated it, really detested it. This made it so much sweeter. Why this should be so, why causing so much unhappiness to a girl she now loved with all her heart should give her such a sexual thrill she had no idea, but it did, it really did. The teenager mused that now Willow seemed to get a little pleasure from the spankings, get a little turned on, but she was far from a masochist, and would certainly rather they did not happen. This also pleased Dawn.

Since the punishment, all that had passed between them had done so in private, but now this was about to change. Dawn had ordered 2 pizzas to be delivered. This had happened before and she knew that they would be delivered by a good-looking Asian girl of about 19. She had been looking out from an upstairs window, and on her appearance outside the house, she started to descend. “Turn and face the door, Willow”, she ordered. The bell rang, and the young brunette stepped past the naked Willow and opened the door. “Your Pizzas madam!” the college lady said cheerily, and held them out.

“Come in.” said Dawn, and threw the door fully open.

“No!!” hissed the nude girl in the hall, cutting off the sound in resigned desperation.

The girl stepped in, smiling at the attractive young brunette, then stopped dead when she saw Willow, her mouth gaping open.

“Nice, isn’t she?” said Dawn, noting, from the increasingly wet marks in the girl’s trousers, that she agreed. She walked over and grabbed one of the older girl’s tits. “Of course, in a perfect world her tits might be slightly bigger, but I think that’s being a bit greedy, don’t you?” The girl could only nod her head slightly, clearly struck dumb. The girls own breasts seemed to swell and very sharp points bulged out of her shirt. Dawn decided at that moment, she needed to have this girl too. Breasts like that were far too good to go to waste.

“Turn around and show her your ass, Willow. That’s her name by the way. Willow. Willow Rosenberg. Come on girl, turn.” Resignedly, the redhead did so, giving the girl a good look at her perfect ass. “Don’t you think she has a nice ass?” The girl nodded vigorously this time - totally mesmerised. Her mouth watered and she licked her lips. Dawn grinned broadly at the sight, “She’s actually a very naughty girl, and I have to spank her regularly, to keep her in line. Look. You can still see the marks of the last time!”

“But isn’t she, isn’t she like older than you?” The amazed girl stuttered this out with some difficulty. The smell from her revealing that she was clearly enjoying this sight even more than Dawn had hoped. 

“Yes, she’s twenty; a student at UC Sunnydale, but that doesn’t stop her being naughty does it?”

“I guess not. I’m nineteen and I study at UC Sunnydale, too.”

“Ok, turn back to face us, Willow.” The girl complied, with infinite reluctance. “Do you like her bald little pussy? I make her shave it every day, it’s so pretty.”

The girl was beginning to make a full recovery and was now capable of unbroken speech “Yeah, It’s great, perfect.”

“Which do you like best, her tits, her pussy or her ass?”

The girl looked at the nude girl and said with little hesitation, “Her ass, the rest is great, but her ass is perfection.”

“That’s what I think too.” smiled the brunette. “I’m Dawn by the way.”

“Hi, I’m Joan.”

“Well Joan, I’m just about to spank little Willow here, would you like to help me?”

A look of complete panic came into the redhead’s eyes. Her mouth opened in shock, and she shot a look of pleading towards her mistress, but she knew it was hopeless, and quickly looked down in resignation.

“Er..Er.. Sure”, Joan stuttered, unable to believe her luck.

“Right. Willow, lead us into the lounge. While you’re walking I want you to sway your hips as much as possible to give Joan something to look at. She deserves some reward for helping us out. And walk very slowly.”

The shocked witch obeyed, giving the youth a real treat, although she would have enjoyed herself anyway just looking at Willow’s naked butt cheeks. Dawn sat down in her favourite chair, and indicated to the redhead that she should lower herself over the younger girl’s lap.

“Joan, pull up a chair there so you get a really great view as I turn this naughty girl’s ass red.”

When this had been done, the teen raised her right hand high and brought it down hard on the girl’s bare buttocks.

“Ow!” This was the first sound Willow had made, and was little more than a grunt. After the last week, a single blow was not going to cause the redhead to cry out. But it could not be long delayed, and as more and more spanks reigned down on the Rosenberg behind, the screams and tears started. Dawn loved screams and tears, and continued with even greater fervour.

Normally she would have continued on for some time, but there was Joan to think of, and after a few minutes she stopped and indicated to Willow that she stand up.

“Now Joan, it’s your turn.”

“No, oh, no!” Willow had hoped that the girl’s participation would be as no more than a watcher. Bad enough but� Now she was going to spank her. A stranger was going to spank her bare bottom.

Dawn grabbed the red hair in front of her, causing the owner to gasp, and used it to drag the girl towards Joan’s chair and drape her over her lap, covering a very obvious wet section that was staining the front of her jeans. “I know you like this ass, so you should have a good look at it. Look, when I spread her buttocks like this you can see her cute little asshole. She hates having anything put up there. Perhaps one day I’ll get a new girl to fuck her there, fuck her as hard as possible, but not today, I think.” She smiled as Willow exhaled, obviously relieved about something. “Give those cheeks a good massage, that’s the idea. Ok, time to spank.” Willow closed her eyes and prepared for what (she hoped) was the final humiliation. 

The girl was much stronger than Dawn and Willow’s ass was already burning, so the screams started immediately and grew louder and louder. As she spanked on and on, she kept looking at Dawn, waiting for some sign that this was enough, that she should stop. Not that she wanted to stop, in fact she wanted to go on forever, but she could sense that the redhead was in real pain, and expected that things would soon be brought to a close. But the brunette seemed in no hurry, and it was clear that she was in complete command. So on she went, until the tortured girl became so exhausted that the screams diminished and her bottom glowed. At last Dawn reached for her arm and indicated that she should stop. She grabbed Willow round the waist and dragged her to the back of the sofa, draping her over it. “Come over here” she said to Joan, smiling at the discomfort that her wet stains across her jeans was causing her.

"Right Willow, you'll stay there for an hour." She turned to the girl. "That's the end of the action I'm afraid. If you want to stay for the hour, you may. You can look and feel to your heart's content, but you can't fuck her. But perhaps you need to get on with delivering Pizzas?"

Joan walked over to the sofa and ran her hand over the lovely exposed red flesh. "Oh I think I might just be able to spare the time." Willow moaned in misery. “Then, you can remove your own jeans!” declared Dawn, feeling adventurous. Joan obeyed, revealing that she too was shaved as she was totally commando.

“Seems like I have two naughty girls on my hands! Take off your shirt and bra and assume the naughty position. Willow, do it now!” Willow’s head went down as her bare ass was exposed. To Dawn’s delight, Joan’s large breasts were uncovered with her t-shirt. Joan soon assumed the same position.

“Are you gay too, Joan?” “I…I’m not sure. I have never really been interested in any…AH!” Joan squealed as Dawn struck her round rear with her belt. “Are you gay too, Joan?” she repeated. “Y-yes, Mistress!” Dawn landed a strike of the whirring combination of leather and metal on Willow’s perfect bum making her squeal too.

“I think we need something a little more suitable! Willow go upstairs and fetch the spiky paddle and the metal hairbrush!” Willow moved quickly as Dawn paused to survey Joan. “Are you an anal virgin, Joan?” Joan whimpered and shook her head. Dawn spread her hand, landing it right where the belt had done its work. “Ahhhh! Sorry, Mistress!” “It is disappointing. Oh well, I guess I will have the settle for being the final person between these nice cheeks!”

Dawn took out the strap-on she kept on her person. She was certain it would fit nicely inside Joan. Willow gasped when she saw it. “It’s not for you, yet, Willow!” It was hard to tell if Willow was relieved or terrified, she nevertheless handed Dawn the spiky paddle and metal hairbrush. “Put it on, me!” Willow didn’t hesitate despite her obvious disgust at the device itself. Dawn couldn’t wait to invade Willow’s rear with it, one day.

“Joan, I want you to beg me to fuck your bum as hard as possible!” Joan trembled slightly. Dawn shook her head and whacked her left cheek hard with the paddle. "OWWWW!!!!" "Did you hear me, Joan?" "YOWWWW!!!OWWW!!!!PLEASE!!!!OWWWW!!!!PLEASE MISTRESS!!!!!AHHHHH!!!" 

Joan dissolved into tears as Dawn revealed her ambidexterity by using the instruments one hand after another. "You deserve this, Joan! When I command you or asking you a question, you should agree without hesitation. Now answer me!" she declared, stopping after a final hairbrush strike right on her sit-upon spot. "AHHH!!! P-P-PLEASE MISTRESS!!! DUCK FUCK MY BUM AS HARD AS YOU CAN, MY PERFECT MISTRESS! PLEASE!"

Dawn smirked. "Happy to oblige!" Dawn was amused by Joan's sobbing and wailing. The fact that she stuttered and mispronounced fuck was adorable. But even better was when Willow opened the girl's cheeks for Dawn as Dawn began her first thrust. Willow felt her pussy stir against her will. While she hated being penetrated, it was truly a vile and unpleasant sensation; she felt so wet at this moment. Watching Joan submit, moan and groan as Dawn entered her over and over again....it left Willow more painfully aroused than ever. She hoped that Dawn would show her mercy and a gently tongue licking. She hoped she would get a chance with Joan. Day by Day she felt her submission grow as Dawn took total command.  



End file.
